You Had Me
by MilkPowah
Summary: Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga had a perfect relationship until Tetsuya seemed to have attract Kagami's attention. And at the same time, Aomine is pregnant! Mpreg!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Aomine's Confession

Aomine Daiki's heart was pounding away as he stared into his kitchen. He gulped down the lump formed in his throat before stepped into the kitchen with precaution. A sigh of relief escaped his lips upon finding that he had safely entered the kitchen without much noise. He stood in front of his fridge, unsure whether he should make his plan came into life. He reached out to the fridge, wanting to put his thoughts into actions when loud footsteps echoed, stilling him. He cursed in a form of a whisper as he quickly dashed out of the kitchen, as softly as he could. He hid himself behind the couch. The footsteps grew louder and soon enough he saw a figure walking down the stairs. The lights were switched on, blinding his eyes for a moment.

He saw his father walking past the couch and out to the door, slamming it close. Soon, he could hear the cries of his mother and heavy footsteps yet again.

"Daiki! Daiki!" his mother wailed out as she frantically looked around.

"What's up Mom?" he tried to sound so casual, tried to stop the guilty look forming in his face. He did not want to his mother to know that he had stepped into her property which was the kitchen. He shoved his hands into his pockets with a bored expression.

"Where's your father?!" she screeched as she started to pace around.

"Erm. He went out," he replied with a shrug.

"Oh... I'm going out. You stay at home, okay?"

"Erm yeah. Okay," Daiki tried not to grin at the thought of being alone. With a chaste kiss on the forehead, his mother had disappeared as well. He stared at the door longer than he should be. Once his brain had processed that his parents would not come back home at a much later time, did he scream 'yes' and began to dance around. He was joyful since the kitchen was all to himself, his mother was not at home to kick him out from the kitchen. He tiptoed to the kitchen, heart beating faster than before. His blush had returned at full-force just thinking of his well-made plan.

He put on his frilly pink apron that was decorated with red hearts (it was a gift from Satsuki as a joke). Inhaling deeply, he took out the recipe book that was hidden in one of the many drawers. He had flipped to a page that he had actually marked with a bookmark. He scanned through the page, trying to remember the ingredients. He opened up his fridge, excitement rushing through his veins. He was not going to back out. He stared at the contents of the fridge and paled. Fingers trembled around the handle of the fridge. Lips were inwardly curled and pressed to form a thin line. Tears stinging his eyes. He was so determined and wanted to put the energy into waste! Of all days, why must the fridge be empty now! He sobbed as he continued to stare at the ridiculously-empty fridge. He did not realise that he had shed tears.

He stomped off to his bedroom and tackled his bed. He buried himself on the pillow and cry his heart out. He wanted to surprise Kagami Taiga, wanted to see the reactions and expressions the redhead would make. He wanted to see those silly smiles. He wanted to show how much Taiga meant to him. He wanted to prove to Imayoshi Shoichi that he could cook and bake. He wanted Kuroko to know that he was not the heartless bastard anymore. He wanted Kise to know that he had put his advice to good use. He turned and continued to sob.

"Fuck you, Taiga... The only one who can make me cry is me..." he murmured as his tears had slowly came to a stop. He turned once more, facing the ceiling. "Why are you being so goddamn girly now, Daiki?! This is so creepy! Fuck! Taiga... I love you... Love me back..." he was not even creating sense to himself. He closed his eyes with his arm, still sobbing softly. Soon, he slept into his dreamland where only him and Taiga exist...

-KagaAo-

When he woke up, a smile had plastered in his face with a blush at full-force. He had dreamt Taiga, that was unusual however this dream was so sexual. He always dreamt of his and Taiga sharing kisses and hugs. However last night's dream involved his beloved Taiga and him being as one. Despite feeling uncomfortable of dreaming such things, he longed to have these dreams more. He embraced those dreams, knowing full well that he would be hurt if Taiga did not return those feelings. However, he just knew that Taiga would love him. He was bewildered at how confident that assumption was but at least it made his heart more at ease that usual.

He stretched and noticed a stain on his sheets. He gasped in horror, realising that it was a cum stain. He smacked himself, scolding himself repeatedly for displaying such an embarrassment act. He did not even touch himself! He was sure that his hands were completely at his sides when he was sleeping. Besides his hands did not feel sticky! He growled at his weak defence towards Taiga as his member had started to twitch to life. A tent had been formed where the stain had lain. He groaned as he hesitantly circled the head of his member with a finger. He bit his lower lip to suppress a moan. He kicked off the sheets and began to stroke himself. His mind kept on replaying memories of Taiga's smiles and he found himself almost at the brink of completion. Just a few more harsh strokes and thumbing the slit had he came so hard. It was that face that pushed Daiki over the edge. He stared at his sticky fingers. Embarrassment washed over him.

He had used Taiga as his masturbation material. This was something new. His love for the hotheaded redhead had escalated so much.

"I love that idiot too much..." he concluded as he jumped out of bed. He needed to get ready for school although he was already twenty minutes...

-KagaAo-

"Dai-chan! You're late for class!" Momoi Satsuki, his childhood friend, chided as he took a seat. He huffed and rolled his eyeballs. He did not need a second mother.

"I woke up late," he explained with a blush as he remembered the accident he had earlier in the morning.

"Anyway, Dai-chan! Have you received cookies from anyone?" she drawled out in a teasing manner. "I heard that Kagami-kun had recieved lots of chocolate and cookies! Ano ne, there's this girl that gave him cookies and he simply blushed!"

Daiki shot a hateful glare as he clenched his fists. He gritted his teeth. Why must Satsuki say such a thing?! His eyes displayed a hurtful look. He wished Satsuki could stop rambling on. He wished that he could be deaf for those few minutes. Despite not wanting to hear, he wanted to hear them as long as they were about Taiga.

"Dai-chan! Are you okay?"

A tap on the shoulder and he reacted it by swatting her hand away.

"Don't touch me," he growled out. He was still pissed about what had Satsuki had said about Taiga. Taiga was only his and his alone. No one could have him. Sadness washed over him. He felt heavy tugs on his heart every time he remembered and pictured how Taiga would look like when he received such presents, based on Satsuki's words. He could imagine the blush sporting on the redhead's face. A smile broke out at the blush but when a girl came into a picture, his smile shattered along with his heart.

"Dai-chan, don't forget to come to practice today! We have a practice match with Seirin!" Satsuki spoke.

He grinned at her, knowing that he would meet Taiga later.

"Dai-chan, you're acting strange. You're smiling," Satsuki pointed out as she dragged her chair nearer to his.

"Uh huh," he replied, his smile widened. Thoughts of Taiga and his smiles invaded his mind, making his heart skipped a few beats.

"Kagami-kun!" she suddenly yelled, snapping him out of his happy thoughts.

"Where?!" he had stood up and was frantically looking for Taiga. He did not realise that he had sounded like a happy kid that had been presented a lollipop. Happiness and affection were punctuated into that single word. The blush on his tanned cheeks was visibly seen for everyone to see. Eyes were sparkling with excitement. However Taiga was nowhere to be found. He looked around, confusion had been written on his face. Where is Taiga?

A sudden fit of high-pitched laughter caught his attention. Eyebrows had furrowed and a scowl was in place. He just had realised that he had been tricked and he had totally fall for it. He had exposed his secret due to his idiocy.

"Dai-chan... just be careful, alright?" her laughter had died down. Her voice held onto a deeper meaning but he could figure it out. He shrugged despite his lips twitching into a smile.

"Don't worry, Satsuki... The only one who could make me cry is me..."

Satsuki laughed out loud, commenting how stupid the statement had sounded in between laughs. Daiki leaned against his chair and smiled openly.

-KagaAo-

Daiki was actually early for practice. He was the first person to make it to their practice grounds. He went to the toilet to check himself out. He needed to be presentable for Taiga. He wanted Taiga to notice the change in him. He grinned as he twirled around. "Taiga's gonna notice me!" he whispered as he kept on combing his hair.

"Aomine?!"

Daiki stilled. He did not need to guess who it was.

"K-K-Kagami!" he managed to stutter out as he spun around, not realising that a full-blown smile adorned on his face.

Taiga simply stared at him and that made him feel more concious about his appearance-wise. The bluenette kept on fidgeting around under the gaze of the redhead. The stare did not help but caused a stir on his crotch.

"Ahomine... Why are you checking yourself?" the redhead smirked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?!"Aomine snapped as he spun back. He did not want to freak Taiga!

"Ahomine... Is that a blush I saw?" the redhead teased.

"S-shut up!" Daiki yelled. "That blush is meant for you, Bakagami!" Shit. That last sentence was not meant to be yelled out. He froze and nearly let out a squeak when he could feel hot breath fanning near his ear.

"Really?" Taiga purred, sending shivers down Daiki's spine. "Because..." The redhead paused for effect. "Because... I really think that I could get used to your blushing."

Daiki spun around abruptly, meshing their lips together although not deliberate. He pulled away quickly due to shock however the redhead's hands gripped on his face and continued the kiss. The bluenett moaned into the kiss, loving Taiga's tongue wrapping around his. His fantasies were coming true! He returned those kisses although hesitant. He pulled away when the need of air was too great. He refused to meet Taiga's gaze.

"Ahomine, I never knew that you could be this adorable..." the redhead whispered as he licked the other's lips.

Daiki managed a squeak at the sudden compliment. He blushed harder than before. "I love you," he whispered but he knew that the confession would reach the redhead's ears. He looked up when he did not receive any comeback or comment. He quickly averted his gaze away. Taiga's fingers dug into his skin harder and Daiki tried to hide the pain. And in order to hide the pain, he indulged himself with kisses on Taiga's lips.

**Yay! My very first fanfic on KnB! XD Please do leave a review on how you think! OOC AOMINE XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Daiki managed a squeak at the sudden compliment. He blushed harder than before. "I love you," he whispered but he knew that the confession would reach the redhead's ears. He looked up when he did not receive any comeback or comment. He quickly averted his gaze away. Taiga's fingers dug into his skin harder and Daiki tried to hide the pain. And in order to hide the pain, he indulged himself with kisses on Taiga's lips.

"I bet that Aomine will never come to practice! That damn lazy-bum! Anyway, did you know that darn snake, Imayoshi-san, has gotten a lot of goodies?! It pisses me off because firstly, I'm absolutely sure that I'm way hotter than him..."

Daiki pushed Taiga away immediately upon hearing the voice of Wakamatsu Kousuke. As soon as their lips were disconnected, a breathless gasp left Daiki's lips. He felt hot all over. He made no attempt to leave the redhead. He leaned forward, placing his chin onto the other's shoulder as he regained his breath. He shuddered, feeling the hot breathe of his Taiga against his ear. "T-Taiga..." he mumbled as he inhaled Taiga's scent. He really wanted Wakamatsu and his friend(s) to come in and see everything. He needed others to piss off now that Taiga is his.

"Sakurai! Let's go and eat first... I'm starving... Besides.." Footsteps soon had faded away. Daiki sighed in relief. As much as he wanted to be seen in such an intimate act with Taiga, he was sure that he would be teased and embarrassed for life. Not that being Taiga was a bad thing...

He buried his face further into the crook of Taiga's shoulder. He shuddered yet again when he felt arms wrapping around his frame, holding him close. He felt safe in Taiga's arms. Tears were stinging his eyes, threatening to fall as he fought them. He was in bliss. Just being in Taiga's embrace and those kisses they had shared earlier made his heart jump around in utter bliss. He sobbed as he hugged Taiga back. He could feel his arms trembling against the body of his beloved redhead. He planted a soft kiss and simply lay there. He wished that he could be embraced by the redhead forever.

"O-Oi... Bakagami..." he mumbled out as he gently pushed the other away. He let out a groan at the sudden lost of warmth and side-stepped so as to avoid Taiga's piercing gaze. He fidgeted around, feeling like the helpless Sakurai Ryou. "W-We... have practice soon... Let's get out of here..." he mumbled shyly as he tugged the hem of his jersey lower to cover up the tent he had been supporting.

"Yeah..." Taiga had whispered into his ear, making Daiki's body shudder in delight.

The Touou ace bit his lower lip, trying to calm down his twitching raging erection. That single whisper nearly had sent him to orgasm. He lowered his head in an attempt to hide his blushing face. His knees buckled when he felt those lips brushing against the side of his neck. He was at the edge of orgasm and he was sure that if Taiga did something simple like a touch on the cheek, he would explode and spurt in his shorts. He quickly left, leaving an amused redhead behind him. He was panting softly and harshly. He needed to calm down. His team and Seirin's team would be here soon and he needed to get rid of his erection. He went into a dark corner and lifted his jersey slightly. He glanced around, wanting to see if anyone was around to see him in a compromising state. He wondered where Taiga had went but felt oddly satisfied when the redhead was nowhere near him.

He could see a damp patch forming in his shorts and he bit his lower lip. He knew that they did not do much, just kissing and a bit of touching here and there and these simple acts could make him feel like this. He was utterly embarrassed that he was being so wanton right now. "Blame that baka..." he mumbled as he dipped his hand into his shorts. He looked behind and suppressed a scream when he saw the said redhead jogging up towards him. Shit! However he made no attempt to pull out his hand, he grabbed his weeping member and stroked it in a slow pace. His eyes transfixed on Taiga.

"Ahomine!" The redhead yelled out his nickname. The nickname echoed through the room.

He shuddered and moaned as spurts of cum shot. His shorts had dropped. An arm was stretched out to the wall to prevent himself from falling forward. Hisgvfdf other hand was still wrapped around his dick. He panted out harshly, momentarily forgetting that Taiga was still there, present to see. He regained his breathing and pulled his hand away from his softening cock.

"A...aho..."

He tensed up immediately and refused to talk to the other in the eye. Taiga would see him differently! The redhead would bound to hate him! His heart ached at the prospect of his love making that disgusted face. He was preparing himself for those harsh words to slap him in the face. He closed his eyes shut, hoping that he would suddenly fall into a deep slumber. He gasped out when he was being pulled back. Strong arms were wrapped around his frame.

"T-Taiga... What are you?" His voice was low and shaky. He was trembling. Maybe Taiga wanted to heighten his hope only to be crushed later. Furrowing his eyebrows at the possible thought, he struggled and thrashed weakly under those arms. He managed to break free only to be hugged by him once more. His breath hitched. Different emotions bubbled inside him. He was not sure whether to cry or laugh at how pathetic he was being right now.

"Dai..." Lips were brushing at the side of Daiki's neck.

"Kagami-kun. Aomine-kun."

Taiga and Daiki squeaked as they yelled out profanities together. Taiga who noticed about the fallen and wet shorts pooling around Daiki, covered Daiki and tried to start a conversation to distract the others.

Daiki arched an eyebrow, wondering why on Earth that Taiga blocked his view. He sighed as he glanced down and let out a yelp. Blushing, he bent over and pulled his sticky wet shorts. He shifted around in blatant discomfort. He side-stepped and simply slung his arm around Taiga's broad shoulders. A smirk in place, hoping that Tetsu would not suspect anything. He slouched more than usual, wanting his jersey to cover up the damp patched at the front of his shorts. He felt Taiga's hand on his hip, drawing him closer which had led his cheeks to yet again flushed. He controlled his breathing with the hope that his cheeks would no longer have the pink tinge on them despite having darker skin. He was aware that he was still trembling.

Tetsu had opened his mouth, apparently wanting to say something but the shrill voice of Satsuki had made the smaller boy to shut his mouth and walked off. The Touou ace gave a side-way glance and caught those pair of red orbs staring back at him. He tore his gaze away and kept his face lowered. He did not wish to have another erection. He and Taiga simply stood there at the corner, not knowing what to do next. Daiki had the urge to skip practice but Taiga was here and he could not afford to sacrifice a moment of Taiga despite meeting quite frequently.

"Dai-chan! Kagami-kun! Stop your couple-thingy and let's have the match!" Satsuki shouted, making Daiki froze at the spot. The wink she had given to him, if anyone would notice, was already am obvious hint.

Still clinging to Taiga like glue, the two walked towards the court. Daiki was reluctant to separate from his beloved. He pouted as he gripped an arm and began to whine away. "But... I miss you already..." he mumbled as he pulled the redhead into a hug.

"WHHHHHAATTT?!" "EEHHHHHH?!"

Daiki pouted more upon hearing the laughter of Taiga although he had melted.

"BAKAGAMI IS WITH AOMINE DAIKI?! WHAT THE FUCK?!" screamed Hyuuga as his pair of spectacles dropped further on the bridge of his nose.

Daiki tensed and retracted his arms away from the smirking redhead. He spun around, meeting the jaw-slacked people. Everyone was as white as paper (except for Satsuki and Tetsu). He scoffed as he crossed his arms. Why were they reacting like this? Their reaction seemed to hint that he was not meant to be with Taiga. The idea of him with Taiga never had crossed their minds. A frown was in place as he stared at the wall behind those over-reacting people. But... a small smile replaced the frown since Taiga did not deny it.

"BUUUTTTT! AOMINE! I THOUGHT YOU LIKE GIRLS WITH BIG BOOBS?!" Wakamatsu drawled out, still in shock.

"Taiga is special," he replied, glaring at Wakamatsu.

"How long have you guys been dating?" Aida Riko asked. Her eyes were still wide. Her voice was of uncertainty and doubtful, as if not quite catching the concept of Daiki and Taiga in a romantic relationship. That pissed Daiki even further. Why couldn't they just freaking accept it?!

"We aren't a couple... We're simply best friends," Taiga replied with a serious tone. That had shocked and shattered the Touou Ace.

Daiki's face had crumbled. Eyes were watery. That freaking stung! The redhead had rejected him big time and they had shared kisses, hugs and Taiga was giving off the vibe that he actually like Daiki back. After hearing those hurtful words, he was not sure anymore whether everything had been an illusion. He wondered whether he had been daydreaming as usual. He wanted to know if this was reality or was this a heart-breaking dream. He stared at the other, dumbfounded. His body was in pain, knifes were stabbing at him. He wanted to tear his his eyes off the redhead but he was drawn to that beautiful face.

"Huh? But..." Satsuki spoke, successfully taking Daiki's attention.

Daiki knew that Satsuki knew that he was in deep shit and hurt. He stared at her, indicating his thanks to her. She smiled in return.

"But... I don't mind dating that aho," Taiga said as he wrapped his arms around Daiki.

Daiki had enough. He broke down and cried into Taiga's jersey. The different emotions were pouring along with his tears. What the fuck, Taiga?! At least... he was not rejected.

"So... we're dating?" he asked shyly as he wiped his tears with the redhead's jersey.

"Duh...Ahomine!" Taiga replied before crashing his lips onto the other's.

"OMG! SO CUTE!" Satsuki squealed in delight as she began to take photos of the newly-found couple kissing.

The rest face-palmed or fainted.

Practice was cancelled since everyone did not seem to have the mood to play after seeing the kiss. Except for the two basketball idoits, Daiki and Taiga. Despite loving each other, they did not back down and challenge the other to the fullest...

**Done! Sorry if this chapter kinda sucks... T^T I didnt proof-read since Im damn lazy... If it doesn't make sense, please please please voice it out! Thank you! KagaAo all the wayyy~! Oh and... if you have an idea, please do say them. Any requests? I take requests depending on the pairing though... Just to let you know, I don't like Kuroko at all... **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Practice was cancelled since everyone did not seem to have the mood to play after seeing the kiss. Except for the two basketball idoits, Daiki and Taiga. Despite loving each other, they did not back down and challenge the other to the fullest...

-The Next Day-

It was Saturday and Daiki had the house all to himself. A text from his mother saying that she was off to a sudden honeymoon. The text seemed suspicious but he did not question it. He only replied with an 'OK'. He checked the time and was surprised to find that it was only 7 in the morning. He took a bath and decided to give a call to his newly-found boyfriend, Taiga. Eyebrows furrowed. He could not find Taiga's contact in his phone. He was absolutely sure that he had saved the number. He scratched the side of his face before sighing. He placed his phone on his study table, grabbed his towel and skipped to the bathroom. He was sure in a happy mood though.

Humming a random tune upon feeling cold droplets sprayed against his skin. After his bath, he dailled Satsuki's number, waiting patiently. Satsuki's voice was loud and high-pitched as ever but the tanned male withstood her ovely-happy voice. "Satsuki, ermm..." Heat slowly crept up to his face. "Erm... Do...Do..." His wordshad died in his throat.

"What do you need, Dai-chan~?"

Daiki swore that her voice was playful. "Not that, Satsuki! I need Taiga's number! I seemed to lost it!" A laugh. He palmed his face in embarrassment.

"Dai-chan! Control yourself! Stop being h-"

"Shut up, Satsuki! Just give me the damn number!"

"Oh by the way, Dai-chan, Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun are here!"

"WHAT?! YOU'RE JOKING, RIGHT?!"

"Dai-chan! Stop shouting! My eardrum had just burst! Kuroko-kun! That stupid ganguro don't believe me~! I'm so hurt!"

"Satsuki... SHUT-"

"That was mean of you, Aomine-kun."

Tetsu? Daiki quickly hung up. His heartbeat was erratic. He tried to soothe himself down. "Satsuki... Must head to Satsuki's place!" he whispered excitedly. He decided to change his set of clothes, being self-concious on his appearance wise. He sprayed cologne and stared at his reflection. Noting that his appearance was presentable and not over-the-top, he put on his shoes and dashed to his childhood friend's house. He stopped in his tracks, realising that it was still early in the morning. Questions began to invade his mind as he slowed down his pace.

Not many people were up and about, he noticed. "Why is Tetsu and Taiga there so early?" A few seconds past. A possible answer dawned to him. He screamed, frightening the passer-bys around him and gave him quizzical looks. He was now pulling strands of hair down whilst mumbling to himself. Some of the passer-bys could only shake their head, giving him sympathy before walking off.

Daiki shook his head as he continued on walking. That's not possible, right? Right? Right. He pulled out his phone and was about to call Satsuki again when a text popped out on his screen. He squinted his eyes, trying to read the name. What a coincidence! It was Satsuki. He read the text, furrowed his eyebrows and a scream that frightened those passer-bys again. He re-read the text. Hell, he even anaylzed the text for any hidden meanings.

'Dai-chan, I was lying to you. Kagami-kun is not here. So you do not need to come over. You're so cute, Dai-chan! Love Satsuki'

Daiki had been re-reading the text and he concluded that Satsuki was just trying to trick him. Satsuki wanted to test his love for Taiga. Yes, that's it. He snapped his phone shut. A determine look adorned on his face. He resolved to come to Satsuki's place despite the text. That text was a mind-playing trick. But wait. He opened his phone and checked his reflection. He looked way too excited. He took in a few breathes and scowled like usual. Yep, that's more like it. "I don't want Satsuki to know I'm too hyper and-"

"Aomine-kun."

Daiki jolted and his hands were scrambling for his phone in the air. Once his beloved phone secured in his hands, he turned away, facing Kuroko Tetsuya. Tetsu. "Geez, Tetsu! Stop sneaking up to me!" his voice was harsh and low.

"I'm sorry, Aomine-kun. Are you on the way to Momoi's place?"

"Hah? Of course not! I was just on my way to the basketball court! Haha! Yeah!" That was a lie and they both knew it. Especially the unconvinced laugh.

"Aomine-kun, you're a bad liar."

"Shut up, Tetsu. Wait... Where's Taiga?"

A blank expression given by Tetsu. "What are you talking about Aomine-kun?"

"Taiga... Satsuki said that he's there with you..."

"Aomine-kun, you're dumb."

"Tetsu, you bas-"

"Aomine-kun. Do you really love Kagami-kun?"

A suprised look on Daiki's face. "Are you doubting me, Tetsu?" Clenched fists by his side. His eyes bore deep into Tetsu's bright blue eyes. Why would Tetsu ask him that? He was replied with a blank expression yet again.

"Don't be ridiculous, Aomine-kun. Of course, I would believe in you. You're my former light."

"Che."

But Daiki knew that Tetsu's words were not to be trusted at all. Those words seemed suspicious. Tetsu was weird, he concluded. Tetsu had been weird ever since during the Teiko days. He ruffled the shorter's boy hair, flashed him a brief grin before walking off. Maybe, he should just dropped by Satsuki's place and stole her food. He was quite famished after all.

"Aomine-kun! May your relationship with Kagami-kun last long!"

Daiki turned and grinned brightly before walking off again... He did not catch that last word sprouted devishly by his former shadow.

"Not."

"Yo, Satsuki! I'm here for food!" Daiki announced upon seeing Satsuki's startled look.

"Yeah right, Dai-chan. You're here to see whether I'm lying to you about Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun being here. You're a horrible liar, Dai-chan. But! You're so cute!" Satsuki hugged him so tight that he swore his bones were slowly crushing under that powerful and deathly hug. She pulled away and dragged Daiki in.

Seeing food displayed on the table, Daiki pounced on the table, wolfing down everything his quick hands could grab. He saw Satsuki gave him a disapproving look to which he ignored.

"Dai-chan, stop eating like a pig. What would Kagami-kun think when he saw you like this?"

Daiki swallowed his food fast before coughing them out. He glared at Satsuki that was putting on an innocent look. He gulped down water and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He turned away from her gaze so that he was able to grab that drumstick and to hide his blushing face. Just as he was about to tear the skin off the drumstick, his phone beeped. He sighed and pulled out his phone. A text by an unknown person.

'Wanna play 1 on 1?'

He put down his drumstick, washed his hands and typed back. 'Who the fuck are you?'

A minute later, his phone buzzed. It was the same unknown person. 'Haha. Is that the way you talk to your boyfriend?'

He was stunned.

"Dai-chan, wipe off that stupid smile. You look like a serial killer in the loose."

Daiki heard that nasty comment but he ignored it. He was beaming! Taiga texted him! He quickly replied. 'Yeah sure. Where?'

Another minute before that familiar beep. 'Near Maji's. See you at 10.'

He was filled with joy.

"Satsuki! Satsuki! Taiga invited me out!"

"He invite you out to a date?! That's so cute!"

"No, dumbass. 1 on 1."

"Ehhh... Dai-chan, you're hitting the bat so soon?! Naughty Dai-chan!"

'What on-"

"Don't forget to use a condom! Hehehehhe!"

A full-blown blush. He was speechless. How could he not be speechless! How dirty-minded can Satstuki be anyway?! He growled. "Not that Satsuki! Basketball! BASKETBALL! B-A-S-K-E-T-"

"Basketball. Yeah yeah yeah, I get it. Sheesh, Dai-chan, I'm just joking! Why are you so hyped over a 1 on 1? You should be upset! Disappointed, in fact! You should expected your first date! Not some challenge! Geez, Dai-chan! Ask him out for a date, instead!"

"But...but...but..."

"No buts! Sheesh, Dai-chan! You're acting like a girl! Now calm down. Give me your phone. I will handle it."

"No, Satsuki!"

"Too late, Dai-chan! Your phone is in my posession! Mwahaha! But first... let me check out your gallery... And then your texts... And then your Internet history!"

Daiki's face went redder as he tried to grab his phone back.

-Ten minutes later-

"DAI-CHAN, HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET ALL THESE PHOTOS?! YOU'RE AN AMAZING STALKER! EVEN WORSE THAN ME! OMFG!" Satsuki screeched.

Daiki was growing mushrooms at a dark corner. It was embarrasssing and humiliating.

"DAI-CHAN! YOU'RE ONE HELL OF A STALKER! HOW DID YOU GET THESE HALF-NAKED CLOSE-UP PICTURES?! Ne Dai-chan... You must really love Kagami-kun huh? Stop sulking, okay! Sheesh, you're like a girl who is having her period!"

"Shut up Satsuki!" Daiki snapped as he attempted to snatch his phone away. "Dammnit!"

"Awww... Dai-chan! You're so pathetic.. and adorable! Okay okay. Sent!"

"Satsuki what did you send?!" Daiki finally snatched his phone and read the text sent.

Text: 'Hey big boy. Wanna crash out at my place instead? ;) '

He was sure that his mouth hung in the air. He heard a snicker. He glared at Satsuki. That text was embarrassing... and... WRONG! No matter how you looked at it, that text screamed naughtiness! Especially that emoticon! He palmed his face. This was so embarrassing! A familiar beep snapped him out from his trance.

"SATSUKI! I HATE YOU!"

He really did not want to read the text. It was from Taiga because it seemed that Satsuki had fiddled with his contacts yet again. Taiga was called 'MyLoveyTiger' in his phonebook! Satsuki just laughed away as she craned her neck to see the text. Her whispered words of 'Read it' were drving him crazy. He shoved her away, ran to the bathroom, locked it, leaned against the door and decided to read it with much deate and hesitation.

The text read 'Ermm... Can we take it slow? '-.- I get that you're horny and such... But dude... Hold it.'

He called Taiga. "Hey Taiga! Listen to me! It's not me who sent that to you! I swear it's not me!"

"Hahahahahaa. Okay okay. Chill."

Shit. Taiga's voice sounded so sexy right now. It did not help that he was alone in the bathroom.

"I swear it's not me who sent that! I'm not that desperate!"

"Hahahaha! Yeah yeah. I get it. You're such an egoist!"

"NO, I'm not!"

"Then explain this. The only one who could beat me is me. That's bullshit, ya know."

Ouch. That stung. "Pfft! Whatever! Bakagami!"

"So what do you want now? You wanna play basketball or what?"

Daiki gave Satsuki's suggestion of going on a date a try. "Howaboutadate?!"

"Hah? I didn't catch you."

"I said... How..a-about...a...a...a...a..."

"Aho, stop sprouting nonsense."

"Date."

"hah?"

"date."

"Date? It's 10th June."

"Not that date."

"What date are you talking about?"

"You know that date." Daiki really wanted to smack his forehead against something. Taiga was really that dense! But it made the two of them.

"Ahomine. What date you talking about?! Stop playing around... Ohhh!"

Daiki thanked the god for making Taiga realise it, FINALLY.

"AHOMINE! You're doing this on purpose right?" Taiga's voice had gotten sexier suddenly. Daiki gulped. His lips had gone dry.

"W-w-w-what a-a-are you talking a-a-a-about?" Daiki stammered. He was feeling hotter than usual.

"You're doing this so that you can listen to my drop-dead-sexy-voice, right?"

"WHAT?! N-N-N-N-N-N-N-NO!"

"THEN?!"

"I MEAN THE DATE AS IN COUPLE. A COUPLE GOING ON A DATE. GOING MOVIES, DINNER AND ALL!"

"..."

Daiki waited patiently. His heart was hammering againt his chest and he found that breathing was difficult. Not to mention, it was getting utterly uncomfortable and tight around his nether region.

"Oh you mean that date! Geez, Ahomine! Should have told me earlier!"

"THAT'S WHAT I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO SAY! BUT YOU THOUGHT DIFFERENTLY AND NOW I'M HARD!"

Shit! That last part was unintended.

"You're the pervert, Daiki."

Oh gods no. Not that voice again.

"Oi, Taiga stop that."

"Stop what? Oh by the way, I'm picking you at 5pm at your place."

"Taaaaiiiiigggggaaaa."

"Hahaha. You're so cute. Love you."

Those two words! He melted at them.

"Oi, Aho. I'm waiting."

Waiting for what? Oh. Ohhhh!

"L-L-Love you too."

"Stop sounding cute. I'm freaking hard because of you now."

"Hah?! Now you're blaming me?! You were the one at fault!"

"No! It's you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"I'm feeling nice today so whatever. You win. Okay. It's my fault. Sheesh. Love you."

"H-how m-many t-times must you say t-that? L-L-L-Love you too."

"Because I love you. You're getting flustered. So cute."

"I'm not cute. Cute is for girls."

"But someone must be the girl in this relationship right?"

"NO WAY! Nuh uh! Nope! I usually tops!"

"Naahhh... You should hear the way you sound... You're acting like a girl..."

"Taaaiiiggggaaa!"

"Stop whining... You sound...adorable..."

"Adorable?! I'm ugly but cute?!"

"Bad choice of word... Fine, you're freaking gorgeous and sexy."

"I-I...No."

"Eh?! You don't want to be called cute, sexy and gorgeous?! What is wrong with you?!"

"Fine. You can call me cute."

"Cute?! But you were so against that word just now?"

"Shut up!"

"Okay okay you're so cute. Gotta go now..."

"I don't want you to go..."

"Clingy much?"

"Shut up. I'm hanging up now. Bye."

But he did not hang up. He was waiting for those words again. A few seconds had passed.

"I thought youre going to hang up on me?"

He chose not to reply but he simply kept on waiting.

"I get it. I love you. Love you. Love yoouuu~. I love you. I love you. Love-"

"Can you stop it?"

"But I thought you were waiting for me to say that?"

Shit. He got caught.

"I love you too. Bye."

"Yeah bye. Pfftt... Big Boy."

"Wha?"

"The text. I remembered the text. Who sent that by the way?"

"Satsuki duhh."

"Hahahahhahahaha! Hey Daiki."

"Hmmm?"

"I love you forever and always."

The line went dead. Daiki walked out from the bathroom. Once Satsuki was in line of sight, he hugged her so tight. Tears flowing down his cheeks freely. Nothing could describe the way he felt right now. Satsuki was right. A date was so much better!

"Satsuki. Thank you!"

"I know. I recorded the whole conversation."

"WHAT?!"

"Your phone was on loud speaker, dumbass!"

"..."

"You're so cute. Love you. HAhahahhahahahhaha!"

"Shut up!"

Satsuki did not shut up. Instead she continued to tease Daiki.

"Girl in the relationship huh? Hahahahahah! Have a date at 5pm hmmm? Hahahahhaa!"

Daiki remained quiet. Too flustered to even make a comeback. The conversation he had with Taiga... It was the best conversation he had. He smiled fondly as he stared at his phonescreen.

Text: 'I luv u. Luv u so much~ I already miss u. T_T I wanna listen to ur voice again... But I cant. T.T Loooooveeee yooouuu~ Mwah -3- Don't bother to reply me. You will only make me horny again... ;) See ya at 5 ;D'

**Tadah! Done with chapter 3! Im so sorry for not being able to update this sooner but I have been busy with school and exams as such. I hope this chapter has turned out okay. It had been a while since I updated so my writing skills is not as polished as before... Hmm.. Is my writing skill that polished? I don't think so... Anyway, there are a lot of dialoges here and there. Is there any confusion? I hope there's no confusion. Please do review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**FINALLY, I HAVE UPDATED! Firstly, I am truly sorry for not being able to update earlier. Well, I have no excuses or whatsoever to defend myself. Secondly, I would like to thank you all, readers, for reading and reviewing. XD THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your reviews bring much joy! Thirdly, I am not sure whether this chapter would live up to your expectations, if you have any, that is. Fourthly, in three week times, I would perhaps be able to update in a daily basis. Fifthly, I had an amazing story plot. Lastly, hope you enjoy this chapter! XD **

**Ina: I thought you decided to quit writing?!Me: -poker face- Ina: ... You traitor!**

**Chapter 4: Fun Time With Satsuki!**

It was 2 in the afternoon. Daiki was still lounging around Satsuki's home. As much as he wanted to leave the house, he simply could not since he really needed Satsuki's help. However, he would not admit it out loud. Occasionally, he checked his phone for any texts or incoming calls. Each time his phone beeped, his hands would scramble for the phone and his heartbeat quickening quickly in anticipation and excitement. Needless to say he was hoping and expecting that Taiga would contact him. When the texts were simply a bunch of useless announcements and junk from random people, he felt crushed by the sheer power of disappointment. He sighed as he read another useless text and tossed his phone towards the couch. He checked his watch. 2.06pm. He groaned whilst feeling that it had been longer than 6 minutes. What was he doing at Satsuki's place anyway? Oh right... he needed some advice and help from her. It was not his egoist self ,to which many people would have believed, when wanting to seek help. At the corner of his eye, he saw Satsuki looking at him expectantly. She was giving him a smirk as she crossed her arms and lifted an eyebrow. He opened his mouth to speak, to tell the truth, to tell her how desperate he was in need of help. His cheeks were colored in soft red as he stuttered about.

Satsuki's laugh rang in his ears and that instantly shut him up. He felt so embarrassed! How was he supposed to ask for help when he, himself, needed to help himself?! He loathed himself, sometimes.

"Dai-chan? What do you want~?" Satsuki had been asking the same thing for the past few minutes. Her playful and teasing tone had yet to change. Daiki stared at Satsuki. The smirk on her face widened and her eyes sparkled in mischief. The tanned boy blushed even deeper, seeming to read the other's mind. He groaned in desperation and irritation. He could not bring himself to say it. He simply shrugged to hide the fact that he was in desperation.

"You need help, don't you Dai-chan?" Satsuki asked in a sing-song way.

"Fuck!" Daiki swore, embarrassed. A hand covered his blushing face. He turned his back on her thoroughly. He did not want Satsuki to see him in such a state. He had been out of character enough and with him acting the way he was now, he was sure that Satsuki would have placed him in the asylum. Hands gripped on his shoulder reassuringly. He tilted his head to the side to be met by Satsuki's loving and comforting gaze and smile. Tears had started to build up and he wondered why he wanted to cry over a simple friendly act. Perhaps, Satsuki was right. Maybe, deep down, he was indeed an emotional and overly-sensitive girl. "Fuck you! Satsuki, get your hands off me!" he shrieked, pretending to be pissed. He was not sure why he kept shrugging her off when he knew that she wanted to help and that was what he needed. He did not want anyone to see his pathetic and fragile side, especially Satsuki. Sure, Satsuki had been a very dear friend who had played the roles of a mother and sister. Why couldn't he simply open up to her? She deserved it, that was what Daiki had been telling himself for last few years. He wanted to open up to someone badly. He just could not. Was it the emotions that held him back? The fear of getting laughed at? The fear of being seen in a weird way?

"Satsuki." His voice was firm and bossy.

"Yes, Dai-chan?" Satsuki replied in her usual manner, wondering whether Daiki would scold her for pushing him.

"I need your help," his voice was soft and filled with reluctance. However, he allowed a smile. At least he made progress.

"OMG! The Great Aomine Daiki just asked for MY help?! Am I dreaming?!" Satsuki shrieked despite the amusement in her eyes.

Daiki groaned in utter frustration. Satsuki was getting on his nerves. "Oh shut up! I don't need your help anymore!" He replied in the moment of embarrassment.

"Eh? You sure Dai-chan?" She waggled her eyebrows at him with her smirk plastered on her face.

"Satsuki!" He chided as he decided to flop onto the couch. He was definitely not going to humiliate himself by asking again. He sighed. What was he thinking? He should not brush her off anymore. "No, I do not need your help."

"Dai-chan, stop being a tsundere!"

"I am not like that four-eyed bastard Midorima! Ah fuck! Yes, I DO NEED YOUR HELP! I need your freaking help! Help me!" He could feel the heat on his cheeks. He clenched his fists, waiting for the harsh words to be thrown at him. Instead, he heard a laugh, a sweet laugh and not the weird or insulting type of laugh. "S-Satsuki?" He looked at her and cried upon seeing her cry. What was with his emotions lately?! The Great Aomine Daiki did not cry easily! What was happening to him?! His emotions were messed up! He sniffed and wiped his tears away. Oh great.

"Dai-chan, you're so cute! Your cuteness makes me cry!" Satsuki wailed as she wiped her tears off. Daiki huffed and looked away.

"No one calls me cute!" Daiki firmly declared.

"But but but but Kagami-kun calls you cute and you love it! That's so unfair, Dai-chan! Ahahahaha!" Her wails turned into hysterical laughter. Daiki's eyes widened in pure shock. He stood up from the couch and kept on yelling her to shut up. "HAHAHA! OMG! BLUSHING-MINE!" Satsuki hollered as she clutched onto her stomach.

"Gah!" He yelled in frustration and proceeded to head out from the house when Satsuki agreed to help him. "Seriously?" he asked, dumbfounded and returned to the couch. Was he hearing right?

Satsuki rolled her eyeballs. "Well yeah! I am your best friend! It's my duty to help you out. Besides, I always save your ass from shitty situations, remember?" She winked and continued laughing. "But it's so funny! I never have expected you to ask for help! Hahahahaha! Kagami-kun sure do wonders to you, eh? Hahahaha! I should call Kagami-kun as 'Brother-in-law, right? Gahahaha!" She was rolling around the floor in fit of horrible laughter.

"You're crazy," Daiki muttered, trying to contain his own set of bubbly laughter. He bit his lips and avoided looking at Satsuki banging onto every furniture as she rolled around the floor. The combination of Satsuki's crazy laughter plus the occasion groans of pain plus how messy the place was as she knocked away those who get in her way had caused Daiki's hard resolve to poker-face away crumbled. At first, it was simply a snort. But as time ticked away and the sight of Satsuki becoming tangled mess, the snort became a small fit of giggles. The giggles turned into loud laughter. The one that ended him to flop on the floor and his fist banging on the floor whilst laughing madly was Satsuki's appearance. Her long hair had coiled around her body. Needless to say, she was immobilized by her own hair. But the one that 'killed' Daiki was when Satsuki wanted to get freed. She was flopping around like a dead fish and her groans for every failed attempt sounded like dying whales.

"Shut up Dai-chan! Help me out here!" Satsuki screamed as she continued to flop around.

"Bwahahaha!" Daiki continued on laughing till his stomach hurt. Tears were rolling down his cheek. He had been laughing so much that his jaw hurt and it seemed that he lost the ability to control his mouth. Saliva dribbled down at the corner of his cheek to his chin and dripped to the floor. He wheezed in between laughs and resumed laughing away. After another good minute of salivating, crying and laughing, did he return back to normal though he had hiccups. He wiped his saliva away with a tissue and decided to help Satsuki out. He tried to contain his laughter though as he tied the end of the Satsuki's hair into a chair and kicked her away. He laughed again as he saw Satsuki rolling away, uncoiling from her hair. What a funny sight! But it earned him a few smacks and kicks. He did not mind since he had a good hearty laugh.

"Dai-chan, you need my help, right?" She smirked despite the dark aura that enveloped around her. Daiki shuddered as he rubbed his arms. He regretted laughing and helping her...

-Time Skip! 2 hours later!-

"Tadah! I present you the new and improved Aomine Daiki!" Satsuki chirped away as she dragged Daiki to her full-length mirror. She pulled away the blindfold.

The time ticked away. Satsuki looked at her childhood friend expectantly. She fiddled with her thumbs and her smile kept on widening as seconds past.

"WHAT. HAVE. YOU. DONE. TO. ME."

"Eh? Dai-chan, but you're the girl in the relationship. Of course you have to be a girl! AHAHAHAHA!"

"SATSUKI!" Daiki was about to lunge at her when a familiar beep resounded in the bedroom. He looked for his phone frantically. "WHERE'S MY PHONE?!" He screamed in pure horror. What if Taiga was calling him?!

"Heellooo?" Satuki purred.

Daiki turned to face her and his mouth hung in the air. His eyes widened. If he was in a movie, the editor would keep on zooming towards his phone. His beloved phone! In the hands of Satsuki! Satsuki, the devil, was purring! THE HORROR! He paled significantly and was trembling.

"Kagami-kun?" She smirked at Daiki.

OH MY GOD! Daiki sweat-dropped.

"Dai-chan? He's at my place..." Satsuki smirked even wider. "Yeah... I helped him dress up... His fashion sense was horrible! Hahahaha! You will be surprised! Sure, picked him up at my place... My address? Oh sure... It's..."

Daiki had stood rooted to the floor. He was entirely speechless.

"You're in a one hell of a surprise, Kagami-kun! Kyahahahaha!" She ended the call. "Be prepared, Dai-chan! Be prepared! Ah! Here!" Satsuki tossed a book to Daiki. Daiki, who was still in his shock mode, failed to catch the book, resulting him a bruise on the cheek. That snapped him out from the shock he was experiencing! He grumbled about Satsuki being a bitchy devil before picking up the book. His cheeks went redder than usual as his gaze fell upon 'How to Please Your Lover If You Are Gay'. Daiki resumed his shock mode. Satsuki was laughing evilly. "Success! Bwahahaha!"

**And that's all for now! I wanted to type out the Date with Kagami... but, I am feeling a little evil! :D HAHAHAHAH! Okay okay sorry! _ Anyway, I hope this chapter makes you laugh! XD Well, I was laughing away when I was typing this out. I am sorry if you didn't find this chapter amusing though... _ I tried my best to make this chapter funny! The reason I typed this out instead was that I wanted to give Satsuki more appearance in this story... And besides, Momoi + Aomine = Awesomely Funny Situations (AFS for short). And also, I needed an excuse to brush up my writing skills... . Sorry though! _' Till the next time~ I didn't proof-read so PM me if the chapter does not make sense!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tadah! Welcome back~ **

**Ina: The previous chapter does not make sense at all...  
Me: Oh shut up you! It's funny! At least to me!**

**Chapter 5: SUPRISE SURPRISE!**

"Satsuki, this is..." Daiki fumed.

"Brilliant? Awesome? Fantastic?" Satsuki had the cheek to grin and wink playfully at him.

He let out a huff and was proceeding to wipe off the make-up from his face when the doorbell rung. He stood rooted to the fall, the wet tissue was slipping through his fingers and falling ungracefully to the floor. His mind reeled in the thought of the one and only Kagami Taiga. He regained his composure in a matter of seconds. He swiped the tissue up and quickly wiped the make-up off.

"Kagamin! Dai-chan is in my bedroom! Hurry! Hurry!" Sastuki chirped loud enough for Daiki to hear.

Said tanned boy crumped the tissue and threw it into a nearby bin. With quick hands, he stripped off the humiliating floral dark blue dress. He grabbed anything that came to his sight. The footsteps had became louder, making him even more nervous. He had never felt this nervous before!

"Dai-chan~ Kagamin is here... DAI-CHAN?!"

Daiki buttoned up and turned around, folding his arms and smirking away. He arched an eyebrow as if indicating that the trophy was in his hands. Not a moment too soon, his smirk disappeared, replaced by a frown. Satsuki and Taiga were laughing, rather loudly and shamelessly, right after the moment they had stepped into the room. The blue-haired boy felt confused whilst wondering to why they had laughed.

"Oi oi oi! What's so funny, you bastards?!" he snapped. His irritation had gotten the best of his. He growled threateningly.

Taiga with his sweet voice replied to the fuming blueberry. "Hahahahahahhahahaah! What's... Haha... with that... clothes! Gahaha!"

Daiki had a surprise look dancing on his face. He arched his eyebrow before looking down to inspect his clothes. His eyes widened momentarily before squeezing them shut. The heat on his cheek intensified. At the midst of his panic, he had grabbed Satsuki's clothes. Right now, he was wearing a simple white T-shirt and a pair of dark blue SKIRT?! He gripped onto the hem of the skirt, desperately pulling it down to cover more of his leg. Gosh, a skirt was more humiliating than a dress! At least the previous dress covered his knees! He facepalmed. How he wished he could just dig a hole and bury himself in it! His hand covered his face to prevent the laughing bastards, as he called them, from seeing his blushing state.

The poor boy decided to snap and kicked the two out of the room, mumbling that he wanted to change. Just as he was about to pull the annoying skirt down, Taiga had made a request to which he simply gave in since he loved Taiga that much though hesitant. The idea of him pulling off a girl look irked him to no end but Taiga had requested as such with that pleading and desperate tone. Daiki could imagine the latter with those puppy eyes and adorable pout with that desperate pleading voice. The image had caused him to squeal and gush at how cute Taiga was. He took a deep breath and adjusted his irritating skirt. He saw some accessories sprawled on the bed. Might as well he completed the look and he really did not wish anyone that he knew of to see him in such an embarrassing state.

"Dai-chan, what are you doing in my room?!" shrieked Satsuki as she continued on banging on her door. It had been about an hour since she was locked out of HER OWN room. Seriously, she was the boss of the house and yet, an intruder by the name of Aomine Daiki also known as the Egoist Bastard or Ganguro had just called the shots and kicked her out. She was fuming mad! How dare Dai-chan did such a horrible thing to her especially she had helped him?! She knocked on door rapidly, waiting for the moment to punch the ganguro down once the door was swung opened.

The door creaked louder and louder as Daiki opened the door slowly. He was still embarrassed especially after what he did. He had been adjusting the skirt for the last few minutes and the stupid skirt simply could not hold still. It kept hiking back up. In order to take back some of his manhood, he wore a pair of pants beneath the skirt. He had worn a black hairband that had a huge black-white-striped ribbon at the right of the hairband to match the skirt. Both wrists had bracelets that seemed to sparkled under the light. He had put on a layer of pink lip-gloss. He had been staring at his feet, not able to see Taiga's expression.

"Wow," Taiga muttered. That single word was barely heard, a whisper. Daiki could not help but feel that Taiga had been swept away judging by the breathless tone. His cheeks were burning and he could not stop himself from grinning too widely. Obviously, he loved to be complimented by Taiga. A finger pushed his chin up. He saw those fiery red eyes and was lost in them. Unconsciously, he smiled, loving the way Taiga looked at him. A chill ran down his spine when cautious fingers brushed his back. A cooling thumb met his burning and reddening cheek, stroking it tenderly. He saw Taiga leaned forward and his heart skipped a beat. Was he going to kiss him? Anticipating that, he closed his eyes and pursed his lips, waiting to be kissed. But the kiss never came. The cool touch had left his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Tai..." he was cut off when Taiga slammed into him, their lips connected in a painful way. A strong grip on his wrist. Well, he was thoroughly swept away. The way Taiga's tongue licked his bottom lip, coaxing to open up his mouth had sent delightful shivers. He complied and rolled his eyeballs in sheer pleasure when his own tongue was wrapped around the latter's. A second later, his tongue was pulled and sucked. He was enjoying every second of it. The tented skirt was evidence. Taiga pulled away, both of them already breathless.

However, not a moment too soon Daiki gripped Taiga's face and sought for those tempting lips again.

"OMG! GET A ROOM!"

Satsuki broke the moment.

"GODDAMNIT! SATSUKI! WHY?! WWWWHHHHYYYY?!" Daiki chided while wiping away saliva off his lips. Taiga simply smiled at him. That smile had such a powerful impact on him that his eyesight seemed to be focused on Taiga. If he was in a movie, he was absolutely sure that there would be hearts and sparkles surrounding him. He smiled shyly back. Burying his face at the crook of his beloved shoulder (and forgetting that Satsuki was there), he mumbled shyly, "Make love to me." Apparently Satsuki, having super hearing power, caught wind of what was said and began to scream and tease.

"WHHHAAAT?! DAI-CHAN WAS SERIOUSLY WANTING TO SCORE WITH KAGAMIN ON THEIR FIRST DATE?! LIKEEEE HOW DESPO CAN HE BE?!" Satsuki's words yet again interrupted the moment.

Daiki shoved Taiga away at the moment of embarrassment. He was giving those weird hand gestures as he stuttered away."Sat-Satsuki! You-" He was cut off when a finger hushed his lips. His eyebrows furrowed in anger. Who dared to stop the Mighty Daiki from his rant?!

"Don't worry...We will get to that... very...very... veeeerrryyy soon..." Taiga whispered into Daiki's ears. Daiki's heart exploded.

Taiga pulled back, flashed him a grin. Daiki almost fainted at the sheer pleasure he had gotten. He did manage to get a grip of himself though. The redhead's fingers laced with Daiki's. Daiki really wanted to cry at the moment but he did not want to lose his manhood thoroughly. He endured the stings on his eyeballs as he let himself being dragged away. It was worth the pain...

Satsuki had no idea what was going on. First, she dolled Daiki up. However Daiki ruined her efforts. Secondly, Kagamin came along and both of them laughed at what they see. She had to admit that Daiki made a pretty girl if he smiled a lot. Thirdly, she had to bang on her door for countless of times till her wrist hurt. She was locked out of her room and she wanted revenge. Fourthly, Daiki FINALLY opened the door and his new look sent her to paradise and a nosebleed. She was not expecting that honestly. Fifthly, Daiki and Kagamin kissed. She was snapping photos; they did not need to know that and she was not going to leak them till the next hour. Then, Daiki shouted at her with that cute blush which led to another kiss and a 'Make love to me' from Daiki. That sent her to the ultimate paradise with a major nosebleed. She should had recorded it! Goddamn it! And lastly, out they went, leaving her alone outside her room, speechless. Well, she decided to stalk them though since she held the title 'The Greatest Stalker Ever In History'. But first, she had to flood her friends', which included of the other members of the Generation of Miracles, notifications in Whatsapp...

**A short chapter I know... Sorry! Please do review... and wait... Im busy looking for a part-time job since I have like a few months of holidays so... yeap... I will be super busy and tired... Anyway, I might be writing some Hetalic fics... Well I love germancest... so... okay... bye~ XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Date Part 1-Lunch **

Daiki sipped on his drink whilst waiting for Taiga to come back with food patiently. Honestly, it was his idea that the two should have a nice, romantic-er...normal lunch. He scowled as his eyebrows furrowed. He had lots of high expectations. Where were the heart-shaped candles? The roses? The romantic atmosphere?! He sighed. He should not be overly dramatic. He drummed his fingers against the table as he chewed his bottom lip.

"So we eat lunch... and then watch movies... eat dinner, maybe? Then..." his face was slowly heating up. He gulped hard and fidgeted about. He shook his head and clenched his fists. 'No, no, no... I should be prepared for that right?' he thought as he nodded to himself. 'But... what should I do to please him?! IM A VIRGIN STILL!' His body went rigid with the horrible truth. He could feel the arrows of shame, embarrassment and self-pity striking at him. He clenched his fists harder and he looked at his lap with a determined look.

"No... I should become the best lover ever!" Saying that, he stood up from his seat and slammed the table with a hand. His navy blue eyes were seemed to be on fire, sparkling ever-so-brightly. His eyebrows scrunched up and his lips were tightly pressed together in a small frown. His mind was filled with erotic images and he was already undressing a sexy certain red-head. His mouth watered slightly as his imagination continued on becoming more vivid. He could feel the heat on his face. He nodded enthusiastically. "I would suck him off! I would lick...his...banana...coated... with... chocolate syrup..." He licked his lips as his eyes glazed over. "Yummy," he whispered, licking his lips again. His mouth watered at the sight of a small bowl of ice-cream topped with a mini banana dipped in chocolate syrup. He did not take notice of his lover, standing in front of him, blushing so hard that his face blended with his hair. 'No... I must eat the main course first before eating dessert!' he thought as he shook his head mentally. 'But it looks so delicious.' He could not hold himself any longer.

"Oh Daiki..." Taiga nearly moaned out his words as he quickly placed the tray down. He grabbed Daiki's by the hands and smirked. He leaned forward as he squeezed occasionally on those rough hands. His eyes were dead-set on those beautiful hazy orbs. "Daiki," he breathed out. He was slowly approaching those soft, tempting and wet lips. He released his grip on Daiki's hands. His hands raised up, fingers were twitching slightly. He needed to feel that smooth tanned skin on his palms.

Just as Taiga's lips just brushed lightly against the other's lips, Daiki swooped down, grabbed something and moaned out in delight, leaving an utterly confused red-head. He was slightly bent over and his hands were up in the air, holding nothing. He could not feel skin. Cold breezes swept by, chilling him. His face was still in that kissing motion; lips puckered slightly. He waited for a few minutes, waiting for something to press against his lips. Seconds ticked by painfully and his eyebrows furrowed. He gave a smooch, having high hopes to feel that wonderful lips. 'We kissed right?' he thought. He shook his head mentally and attempted another try. His lips puckered even further. 'We did kiss, right?' By now, his eye was twitching horribly. He smooched again loudly. 'WE KISSED RIGHT?' Agitated and impatient, he opened his eyes and looked straight ahead. No sign of his beloved boyfriend. He looked down. Daiki was not even on his seat. He looked to his right and saw a couple covering their mouths, their eyes twinkled in amusement. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment and looked to his left and let out a sigh of relief. It was just the wall.

Taiga sat down on his seat, unwrapped a burger and began to chew on it, acting as if nothing had happened. His face was void of emotions and the blush on his cheeks had quickly died down. He was already on his second burger when Daiki plopped himself on his seat with a smug look. He flashed a brief grin to the cross-dressing ace of Touou despite wanting to have his hands wrap around his throat tight, choking him. Daiki would have that pleading look, drool would trail down at a corner, a hand would weakly grab his and the other hand would be weakly fumbling about at the floor, hoping to come in contact with something. The idea seemed to thrill him a little bit too much.

"Taiga, what's up?" Daiki asked casually, breaking the red-head from his trance. He smirked at his blushing and stuttering boyfriend. (He still had no clue to what had happened earlier.) He just came back from the toilet and was wondering to why Taiga looked so stoned. He continued on observing his quiet and stoic-looking boyfriend. He had yet to receive an answer and that annoyed him off. He called out to his boyfriend again and was punished with a silence. He glared at the gloomy redhead. A second past. He smirked as an idea slapped him on the face."Hey Taiga," Daiki whispered sensually as he moved his spoon around his melting ice-cream. That caught his boyfriend's attention. 'What a pervert but he's my pervert.' he thought possessively. His eyes shifted to those intense red eyes. He scooped a chunk of ice-cream. "Want some ice-cream?" his sexy voice had yet to fail. He saw Taiga nodding and smirked inwardly. "Then... Say 'Ahhh'," he continued. He saw Taiga blush, making himself blush.

"Ahhhh," Taiga complied.

"Ahhhh~" Daiki sang out as he moved his spoon towards Taiga's lips. Taiga opened his mouth wider and was just about to accept the ice-cream when Daiki pulled the spoon back and the ice-cream messily into his mouth. He moaned out in appreciation softly, only for Taiga's ears to please. He sucked onto the spoon loud enough for his beloved to hear him. He pulled out the spoon and licked his lips, scooping up stray ice-cream around his lips. "Ahhh~ that was yummy~" he sang. He reached out for a tissue and wiped his mouth clean. He stood up and eyed his stoned boyfriend. "Well, let's go, shall we?" he faked a smile and reached his hand out.

Taiga blinked his eyes for a few seconds straight, wondering what had happened. Again. He banged his head on the table with his mouth hung opened. A ghost of his soul seeped out, big fat droplets of tears rolling down his face. He heard a snicker, dampening his mood and his soul had left his body...

**And that's it. You can kill me now. Im sorry. This story will continue. Yeah. If you want to kill me, please do use Mp7. Im sorry. Im truly am. **


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG IT HAS BEEN A YEAR SINCE I LAST UPDATED. SORRY! BUT TA DAH, IM BACK FROM THE UNDERWORLD. ENJOY.**

**Chapter 7: Date Part 2 - It Burns**

Watching a movie was their initial plan after their lunch. However, they were not in the movie theater with popcorn and drinks on their hands. They were not surrounded by the darkness. They did not have a mini heart attack when the screen suddenly came into life with sounds so loud that they conceal screams. They were not on hard yet comfortable seats. Instead, they went to see the fishes swimming about in their small tanks in a local pet fish store. Daiki wanted to watch a movie so badly so it was not a surprise that he was emitting a dark aura. Of course, Taiga being oblivious, did not notice that he had upset Daiki.

Daiki huffed in annoyance as he trailed after Taiga who was busy talking about the fishes. The blue-haired male did not even bother to listen. He texted Momoi, complaining about how boring the date had turned out. He was ranting like an angry highschool girl who caught her boyfriend cheating. He was seriously upset and disappointed. He snapped his phone shut after sending a long paragraph on how Taiga was being a jerk and how stupid he was in accepting the date. He adjusted his skirt and whined out loud, hoping to catch Taiga's attention.

"What?" Taiga snapped, glaring at the other.

The cross-dresser widened his eyes, shocked that his boyfriend had snapped and glared at him. He frowned, turned away from the other and marched out of the store with stiff shoulders. He quickly made a turn, disappearing into an alley, hoping that Taiga would chase after him and perhaps called his name out repeatedly in a worried voice. His heart pounded fast and hard against his rib cage as he imagined out a worried Taiga searching and screaming his name out. His cheeks tinted pink heavily. He leaned against the wall, occasionally craning his head out.

Ten minutes had went by. There was no Taiga in sight. He was beginning to get frustrated. His ideal scenario, his expectations were slowly getting crushed. There was a painful strain stirring on his chest. He tapped his feet impatiently. He checked his phone every 2 minutes, hoping that he would be flooded with messages from Taiga. He bit his bottom lip as he continued to wait at the alley. People walked past him, eyeing him suspiciously. He ignored those judging looks. No one would know who he was. After all, he was cross-dressing. And he was pretty sure that no one would recognise him. His phone vibrated in his hand. A hopeful look adorned on his face. Lips stretched wide. Eyes sparkled in content. He had received a message but not from the person he desperately waited for. He sighed. Disappointment kept on stacking up. Gone the happiness he felt. It was from Momoi.

"Don't worry, Dai-chan. Maybe, towards the end, there would be a very very huge surprise. Just you wait. I'm sure Kagamin want to make you fall harder than usual." He spoke the text out loud with a monotonous voice. However a small smile graced his lips. Maybe, Momoi was right. Maybe, Taiga wanted to surprise him after all. He gave himself a determined look after repeating countless of 'Taiga wants to surprise me' in his head. He felt better though the pain still lingered around. He walked out from the alley. There was a twist. Instead of Taiga searching for him, he was the one with the worried expression. He stepped up his pace, frantically looking around, hoping to see, he hoped, a gloomy and sulking redhead.

He kept on texting Taiga. He tried to call him but the redhead was not picking up. He was more frustrated. Disappointment kept on eating him up. The pain kept on growing. Where was he? He went to Taiga's favourite spots, the restaurants, the fast-food places and even basketball courts. Taiga was not there. He texted all his friends, hoping that they had seen Taiga but no such luck. It was as if Taiga vanished into thin air. He was tired, at the verge of collapsing but he was not giving up. What if Taiga needed him?

It was already dark when he finally got a call from Taiga. Taiga was at his home. He was asleep. He just woke up.

Daiki was happy to know that Taiga was safe at the comfort of his own house. Yet, he felt as if he had been knocked down by a train, filled with unwanted emotions. His happiness died down quickly. Tears brimmed up, threatening to fall. They did and he did not bother to hold back. He was in the middle of nowhere, under a black sky filled with stars and a full moon. There were a few people up and about, most of them giving him pity. No one dared to approach him. He was rubbing his eyes like a child who lost his parents. It was downright embarrassing but he needed this. He needed to clear out that heavy feelings. Momoi was wrong. He expected too much. And it burnt. It burnt harder. The pain was emitting out strong flames. It hurt. It was painful.

He was coughing at this point. He was about to leave this place when he felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around his body. His heart skipped a beat and he turned around with wide and fearful eyes. He was already vulnerable.

"Yo."

That deep soothing voice. He had been seeking for it. His face crunched up as tears were seeping out again. He clung onto Taiga, burying his face at the crook of his neck. Taiga simply hugged him harder and planted kisses at the top of his head. It was calming. Those kisses... the tight hugs... the whispers of apologies... washed away the fire and the burns that nestled deep in his heart. He looked up, giving soft kisses along the jawline.

"I love you." He whispered before pressing his lips. He craved it. It was nice and comforting.

Taiga pulled away and his laugh was like music to his ears. He was blushing again. The sight of that wide grin set his heart wild. He was captivated.

"Let's go home, alright?" Taiga whispered as he intertwined his fingers with his. This was not a scenario he was expecting but he was satisfied with the way it was now. This night was a night worth to remember. The couple walked down the street with smiles on their faces.

Once they reached Taiga's apartment, Daiki had practically went wild and attacked Taiga with hot and frenzied kisses. Taiga was shocked but he welcomed the change.

Daiki moaned as he rubbed himself against the other. He was feeling hot. He had to relieve the need. He got rid of his clothes, not bothering to let Taiga appreciate his strip tease. He pounced on the other, clawing and ripping clothes off. There were kisses here and there. Hands groped around. Taiga was shocked as he was being kissed and groped. They were not even in the bedroom. Taiga could feel the cool tiles against his back. The combination of those hot kisses everywhere and the cool tiles were making his head hurt. The kisses were so intensifying.

He grabbed the redhead hand and plunged fingers into his mouth, sucking and slurping away without hesitation. His eyes were half-lidded and hazy with lust. He moaned around those fingers. Taiga was already supporting a massive boner. He was close to shooting his load.

Daiki pulled away those fingers with an audible pop. He guided his fingers to his puckered entrance, panting heavily. He could feel Taiga's hand trembling. Taiga was unbelievably hot and sexy with those half-lidded eyes, red cheeks and lips parted slightly. It was a huge turn-on. He leaned forward, capturing the other's lips in a frenzied manner when a spit-coated finger was pushed in slowly. He felt the slight burn and he was loving every moment. He pulled away, panting as harshly as ever. He burrowed his face at the crook of Taiga's shoulders, pushing back against that lone finger.

"Come on. Come on," Daiki whispered.

Taiga snapped out from tbe trance and finger-fucked Daiki in desperate and quick thrusts. Daiki did not bother to hold his voice back, moaning away. This was perfect. He jolted slightly when he felt his asshole stretching wider. The burn was stronger now and yet his hips did not stop from thrusting back against those thick fingers. Taiga was licking, nipping and biting everywhere. He bit onto Taiga's earlobe as he came with a strangled cry. It was a delicious feeling. He came, coating both his and Taiga's stomachs.

Taiga moaned at the feeling of hot and fresh cum landing on his stomach. He was at the verge as well but he did not want to come yet. Daiki looked so tired but he was so sure that his blue-haired lover would want to continue. He pulled out his fingers and pushed Daiki off him. He grinned predatorily at the tanned male and peppered him with kisses. He left a wet trail down till the navel. He tongued on a perky nipple, eyes devouring the sight of his lover. Daiki's face was redder than usual. Taiga could feel a hardness pressed up against his stomach.

"T-Taiga... p-p-please..." Daiki whimpered.

Taiga responded by taking the hardened nub into his mouth. Daiki let out a screech and gripped tight on strands of red hair. Taiga smirked, pulled away, wiped his saliva off his mouth and gave a smirk. "Slut." was what he said. Daiki lookedd highly offended by the comment but it all soon disappeared when Taiga started to tweak and pull lightly on his nipples. "You love this, don't you. Look at you. Moaning like a bitch in heat."

Daiki could not handle this anymore. He wanted to be fucked. His hole was gapping, wanting something. More precisely a cock. He was messed up everywhere. All he could think was to be fucked by his sexy tiger. "please please please please please" he chanted out as he grinded against the other. Taiga smirked wider than usual.

"Please what? Say what you want, whore." Taiga commanded whilst thumbing the head of his lover's cock.

Daiki moaned out loud and nodded though he did not say anything.

"Well?" Taiga commanded and pressed his thumb hard against the cockhead.

"JUST FUCK ME PLEASE. I NEED YOU SO BAD. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FUCK ME. FUCK ME."

Taiga was surprised to hear that flithy words though they were like music to his ears. He kissed Daiki on the cheek and lined his cock. He did not bother to warn his lover as he pushed his cock to the hilt. Daiki gasped and clutched onto Taiga's arm.

Daiki felt like he was in heaven when Taiga started to thrust deep and fast like an animal. It felt so wonderful, to be stretched wide. He felt full and stuffed plently with Taiga's cock in his ass. He was already cumming for the second time.

"Fuck..." Taiga hissed as he rammed harder. "You're so tight and hot araound me... Do you feel good?"

Daiki did not trust his voice so he opted to simply nodding.

"Say something, bitch," Taiga growled out as he hungrily kissed the other. Their tongues intertwined. Everything was messy.

"C-c-cumming!" Daiki moaned out as he cummed for the third time.

"Get pregnant. Have my baaaaabbbbiiiiiesssss!" Taiga drawled out as he cummed again. Seeing his lover like this had really pushed him to the edge.

Daiki simply nodded and held his lover. Taiga flopped onto Daiki's arms. They were sticky and covered with semen, not that they mind. Daiki was already knocked out since he had cummed thrice. It was no wonder he was fast asleep like a baby. Taiga was tired and spent. He eyed his lover sleeping, thanking the god above for letting him have this wonderful man. He rolled over. He kissed his sleeping lover on the lips, then on the cheeks and finally on the forehead before dozing off next to him.

Neither men knew that they were being peeped at. "Heh. I shall grant you that wish," a soft-spoken woman said. She closed her eyes and chanted away. Her hands glowed white. She gently touched Daiki's stomach. A second later, she pulled her hands away with a smirk. With a snap of her fingers, the two men were carried into the bedroom. She stared at the sleeping men and smiled. "You're lucky I love you two this much. Oops.. Gotta get back to Heaven..." She flashed a small smile and vanished into thin air.

-IN HEAVEN (EXTRA ONLY)

"You DID WHAT?!" screeched an old man.

"I only granted them one wish, Dad! It's not a big deal!" the woman talked back as she crossed her arms.

"Goodness gracious. You read too much Mpreg stories." the old man sighed.

"Hehe. I just love them. Relax, Dad. Nothing weird is going to happen," she reassured her father. Seeing that there was nothing left to be discussed, she flew away with a wide smile adorned on her face. Her dream was coming true.

"This is going to be a diaster. How am I supposed to report to the Fairy King about this? Stupid. I shouldnt have let her go to the human realm."

**HAHHAHA SORRY. Well, Im still trying to write smut. So, I hope you guys dont mind the awkwardness of the smut. WELL, WHATS GONNA HAPPEN NOW? AND WHO THE HELL IS THAT WOMAN? Well thats just an extra scene, its not going to make a huge appearance on this story anyway. Oh and Im not really sure when I will be updating so dont go hoping that I would update very soon... **


End file.
